


Strength

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Solar Flares, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Kara solar flares and Alex tries to explain to Lena what solar flaring really is.OrKara lives my life for two days and realised that my noodle arms can't do anything c:





	Strength

Kara slowly opened her eyes to a white ceiling. She looked around and relaxed when she saw her sister walking closer to her. 

  
  
“Hey, sis. How are you feeling?” Alex asked while sitting on the bed. 

  
  
“What am I doing on the medbay bed?” Kara asked and sat up, rubbing the back of her neck.

  
  
“You fell asleep under the sun lamps, but after we noticed you didn’t need them we moved you here.” she patted Kara’s leg and stood. “Oh by the way, can you use your powers?” 

  
  
Kara tried to use her enhanced vision and hearing. She sighed and shook her head. “Nope. No powers.” she groaned and fell back on the bed. 

  
  
Alex chuckled before she pushed Kara’s knee. “Want me to drive you home?”. 

  
  
Kara nodded and the two sisters headed out of the DEO. 

* * *

“Hey, guys.” James greeted when entering the apartment. He took a beer out of the casket and threw it in Kara’s direction like he always did. “ _ Catch _ ”.

  
  
“ _ No,  _ James!” Kara rushed out of her seat and reached out with her hands to get the bottle. She wasn’t fast enough, however, and the bottle came crashing to the floor, the beer spilling everywhere.

  
  
Everyone stared at the broken pieces and liquid on the floor. Kara sighed and moved to get the brush and dustpan, glaring at her sister who was the only one laughing. 

  
  
“I solar flared this morning.” Kara informed them while using the broom to sweep the broken pieces onto the dustpan.

  
  
“What is a ‘Solar flare’?” Kara froze at the worried voice. Right, she forgot to tell Lena.

  
  
She stood up, stopping the cleaning, before moving closer to Lena with open arms. “Lena, hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii” she innocently greeted and hugged her girlfriend.

  
  
“Hi, darling. Now, tell me about the ‘solar flare’ . ” Lena said and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a wine glass.

“Oh, ppfffttt...it’s nothing” Kara waved her hand around in dismissal. 

“Oh, it’s fun. Look” Alex said and took one of the couch pillows. She proceeded to throw it straight into Kara’s face when the blonde had turned around to look at her sister. Alex burst into laughter and everyone joined in while Kara just glared at her.

“That was funny, but it still doesn’t explain what “solar flaring” is” Lena answered and shrugged.

  
  
“WAIT, no. I know!” Alex jumped from the couch and rushed to Kara’s kitchen. She searched through the cabinets and grabbed the jar of pickles. “Kara will you please open this jar for me?” she said innocently.

“Really?” Kara deadpanned when Alex handed her the jar. 

  
  
“I always wanted to see you do this.” the redhead said and picked up her phone, ready to record what was about to happen.

  
  
Kara nevertheless obliged, but not without a sigh and tried opening the jar. She huffed and puffed, changing the way she held the jar, all while everyone laughed around her. When the lid of the jar finally opened with a pop, Kara cheered and so did everyone around her.

  
  
“Aw, my hand hurts . ” Kara pouted and looked at the red spot the lid had left on her palm from trying to open it.

  
  
“Aww, darling.” Lena cooed playfully and kissed Kara’s palm. “So solar flaring means that you lost your Super Strength?” she asked while giving her girlfriend's palm another kiss.

Kara nodded “Kind of. I actually lost all my powers..” at Lena’s shocked face, she rushed out “...only for a while, don't worry. I usually get them back in a day or two”.

“So right now you are as human as you can get?” Lena asked and smirked when Kara nodded.

  
  
“ _ Okay _ , let’s start the games. I’m ready to crush you all.” Alex exclaimed while walking back to the couch.

* * *

Kara pushed the door open and stumbled inside. She was panting and sweaty and she needed water. She quickly downed a glass of water and let out a huge puff of air. 

  
  
“What happened to you?” Alex asked from the couch.

  
  
“Well, on my way into the building, I came across Mrs Johnson who was carrying these heavy grocery bags out of her car and she asked me to help her-” Kara walked to the couch and sat next to her sister “- and of course I said yes. I always help her. But I forgot that I don't have powers  _ and _ the elevator doesn't work. So I was carrying these two heavy bags to the third floor and then I had to go back and grab the other bags because I couldn’t just  _ half _ help her, right?”. 

“Obviously.” Alex added, taking a sip from her beer.

“So after carrying the other two bags, I had to go back down again because she had bought a gift for her granddaughter for her birthday.”

  
  
“Is that why she bought so much stuff?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, so I went back and got that out of her car as well. Then I came up here, drank water and sat next to you.” Kara finished her ramble with a long sigh and looked at her sister. “I can’t feel my arms...or legs”.

  
  
“Welcome to the real world, sis” the agent chuckled.

The door opened thirty minutes later and Lena walked inside with Nia and their food for girls night. “The elevator is fixed” Nia cheered.

Kara sat up and looked at Nia “The elevator is  _ what _ ?” 

“It’s fixed..? Yeah, apparently the problem was that the lamp inside was broken and they chose to shut it down for a few hours till they came to fix it. We saw the guy leaving when we entered the building.” Nia answered with a shrug.

Kara gape at Nia before letting a loud groan and fell back on the couch. “I miss my powers..” she whispered. 

* * *

Lena and Kara were having lunch when Jess lightly knocked on the door and entered when her boss gave her the go-ahead. 

  
  
“Ms Luthor, the 3 pm meeting was moved to 2 pm because Mr Elliott is needed back at his company.” Jess said in all her professional glory.

Lena looked at her watch, sighed and nodded. “Okay, I will be there in five”. 

Jess nodded and left as swiftly as she came, closing the door behind her. The CEO walked to her desk to pick up her things. “I’m sorry for cutting our lunch short, darling.” 

  
  
“No worries. I will go to the DEO and try to get my powers back by putting Alex in danger or something.” Kara chuckled and stood up, collecting all her belongings as well.

  
  
The blonde sent a quick text to Alex and looked back at Lena with a smile. A smile that turned into a gasp. Lena was bent over her desk, reaching for something on the other side, leaving Kara slack-jawed to admire her. In the next second, a crack was heard and Kara looked down at her hand.

Her phone was split into two pieces in her hand and when she looked back at Lena, the dark-haired woman just looked at her with a knowing smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Kara cleared her throat and raised the hand that was holding the phone and pointed at it with the other “I...I got my super Strength back.”    


  
“I can see that” Lena answered, her smirk on full display. She was most probably enjoying the sight of her blushing blonde girlfriend more than she should. 

  
  
“I should...I should probably go...and...and you have that meeting so...yeah.” Kara waved at Lena and rushed to the door.

  
  
“Wait!” Lena exclaimed. Kara’s hand froze on the doorknob. She looked back at the CEO who was walking towards her, the smirk still on her face. 

“See you tonight . ” she whispered almost seductively and kissed the corner of her mouth. “my place” she winked at the blushing reporter and walked back to her desk. 

  
  
Kara stared open-mouthed for a bit, before opening the door and walking to the elevator. Her hand coming up to gingerly touch the corner of her mouth. 

  
  
“What just happened?” she whispered when the elevators closed.

  
  
  
  
  


Lena walked out of her office with Jess being quick to follow having been stationed outside her door. “Jess call maintenance and tell them I need my office doorknob fixed.”

Jess nodded and wrote it down before looking at her boss, her own knowing smirk on her face. “Does that have something to do with the blushing Kryptonian that walked out of your office a few minutes ago?” 

Lena turned her assistant with wide eyes. “Kara isn-”

  
  
“Ms Luthor, please. Ms Danvers isn’t as good at hiding her identity as she thinks she is.” Jess pointed out.

  
Lena nodded and chuckled. “She really isn’t. The first time she interviewed me she said ‘ _ I flew here on a bus.’ _ ” 

  
  
Jess chuckled and whispered to herself, ‘ _ What a dork’ _ when the elevator dinged, informing them they had reached their destination.

  
  
“She’s my dork though.” The businesswoman winked and sauntered out of the elevator, leaving a stunned Jess behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am weak and sometimes it takes me a few tries to open stuff. I had to use a knife on ice tea and on water bottle caps once or twice… maybe more…
> 
> Batsy: aw back in High School I used to do that for you ahhahaah
> 
> Look at me posting before midnight c:
> 
> I’m too excited, so I will add this in the notes too.  
Just played a Call of Duty Mobile round where we only use sniper guns and we were two points away from winning. I was aiming at an enemy who I could only see his head, and right before I took the shot another enemy jumps in front of him and I kill both; a headshot. It was the final kill cam which means everyone who had been playing in that game saw that kill and I am so proud of this achievement. I'm sad I didn't get to record it but I AM SOOOO HAPPY \\(^ω^)/
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
